


I Want You

by HMSquared



Category: NCIS
Genre: Christmas Eve, Episode: s10e10 You Better Watch Out, First Kiss, First Time, I fully blame TV Tropes for this, Light Angst, M/M, Making Out, Mild Sexual Content, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-29 18:24:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20086726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HMSquared/pseuds/HMSquared
Summary: McGee is unusually pissed off after cracking DiNozzo’s back. 10.10





	I Want You

**Author's Note:**

> I was originally going to call this "Are You Trying To Make Me Puke My Guts?" and write a bigger emphasis on the angst...but it just turned into a giant ball of making out and implied sex.
> 
> I can promise that I will never break my "no explicit sex" rule...but that doesn't mean I'm not allowed to imply lots of things. The apartment make-out scene was going to be longer, but I wasn't sure how to properly express my vision on paper. Plus, I didn't want this bordering on porn with plot any more than it had to.
> 
> Enjoy!

When McGee came downstairs from investigating the bedroom, he saw DiNozzo standing in the kitchen rubbing his back. He jolted slightly and a wince appeared on his face, the senior agent obviously attempting to keep quiet.

"You alright, Tony?" McGee smirked, setting down his bags. Glaring at him, a small smile flashed onto DiNozzo's face. Straightening up (coupled with more wincing), he limped over and said in a completely serious tone,

"I need you to crack my back." Looking over, McGee rose an eyebrow.

"I'm not a chiropractor. Make an appointment with one."

"I don't have time, I need it cracked now." Hitting McGee with puppy dog eyes, DiNozzo said, "Look, I wouldn't normally ask, but you don't want a crippled teammate, now do you?" McGee rolled his eyes and let out an exasperated sigh.

"Fine." Turning around, he hooked elbows with DiNozzo and lifted him up onto his back. There was a cracking sound and he groaned,

"Oh, that's it! Yes, right there." McGee rolled his eyes again, but a secret smile appeared on his face. His heart was beating just a tiny bit faster, and it sped up when DiNozzo begged, "Can you bounce me, McGee?" He obliged, processing his feelings. There was no way this should be turning him on, yet it was.

Anger soon bubbled over, interlaced with fear. Eventually, DiNozzo froze, taking in what had just happened. Looking over his shoulder, McGee snapped,

"I guess we're done, then," and let go. Letting out a quiet yelp, DiNozzo hit the floor with a loud smack (though thankfully, his back didn't lock up again). Shaken and more than a little startled, he sat up and turned to see McGee absently playing with the zipper on his bag. The former probie refused to look at him as he got to his feet.

"Is everything okay, McGee?" No response, but unlike previous incidents, DiNozzo wasn't angry. Instead, he was concerned, wondering if he had done something wrong. Tracing his finger along the edge of the counter, he muttered, "If it's any consolation, my back feels great." McGee shook his head. "Seriously, Tim, what's going on?"

"Stop talking." McGee whipped his head around to finally look at him; he wasn't yelling, but his words were sharp and his tone was cold. Raising his hands up, DiNozzo's eyes were wide in shock. "For once in your life, just stop...talking."

"Okay." DiNozzo's voice was barely above a whisper. Mind racing a mile a minute, McGee snarled,

"Must you be such an idiot, Tony?"

"What do you mean?" Again, barely above a whisper.

"I..." McGee trailed off, hissing through his teeth. Shaking his head, a devious grin formed. "Is it really not that obvious? Have I not made myself abundantly clear?!"

"McGee..." DiNozzo's voice was rising in volume, but he didn't care; in these circumstances, he could easily take his friend in a fight. "I know you're angry I made you crack my back, but-"

"I know you see it!" There were tears in his eyes now, spilling down his cheeks onto the floor. "You know exactly what's going through my brain, you're just too afraid to say it!" DiNozzo had a suspicion, but never in his wildest dreams could it ever be true. That changed when McGee grabbed him by the collar and kissed his best friend on the lips.

DiNozzo's eyes widened in shock. Not skipping a beat, McGee shifted slightly and kissed the tiny spot between his jaw and right ear. A tiny groan emitted from the very special agent, one he didn't even attempt to hide.

Just like that, McGee's hand was on DiNozzo's waist and they were kissing, the latter biting the right side of the former's neck. Every tiny movement, every kiss, every groan that got louder and louder as they went on...McGee's heart was fluttering like a hummingbird's wings and DiNozzo was sweating a lot more than usual.

After a solid minute of making out and groaning, McGee was starting to get a little bit restless. He had known DiNozzo for ten years, and now all the angst and love letters he had thrown away were spilling over. Reaching up, he went for the corner of his friend's jacket, attempting to slip it off. Reading him perfectly, DiNozzo reached forward and grabbed a bunch of his shirt, pulling away at the same time.

They were both panting, trying to catch their breaths. Looking into McGee's eyes, DiNozzo whispered,

"You know I'd love nothing more than to bone you right here, right now, but this isn't our house, McGee. We need to wait." Smiling, McGee's eyes lit up. Kissing DiNozzo on the lips, he whispered,

"Your place?"

"No, Senior will get too curious. How about yours...Christmas eve?" In reality, they had nothing to worry about; Senior had seen the sexual tension between them for years.

The case went fine, they got their perp, and no one suspected a thing. McGee left the office first, flashing DiNozzo a tiny grin as he passed; DiNozzo returned it, causing a watching Gibbs to smile himself. When Ziva looked over and rose an eyebrow, his face became stone-cold once again. Silently thanking him, DiNozzo left an hour later.

He could have left earlier, but he didn't. So what if they found out? DiNozzo loved making people squirm, now more than ever. He wasn't sure if McGee had anything planned, but he couldn't wait to find out.

Getting out of the car, DiNozzo found himself shaking with excitement. Curling and uncurling his fingers several times, he headed inside and took the elevator up to McGee's apartment. Taking several deep breaths outside the door, he rose his fist and knocked.

After a few seconds, McGee opened up. Sporting a bashful grin, he stepped aside to let DiNozzo in. Everything was normal, except for one thing: it was absolutely silent in the apartment.

DiNozzo shut the door behind him and stepped further into the apartment. Clasping his hands behind his back, McGee rose his eyebrows as if to say, _Well...now what?_

"Tim..."

"Yeah?"

"How do we want to do this?" McGee shrugged.

"However you like, Tony." A wicked smirk appeared on DiNozzo's face.

"Okay, but you asked for it." Then, he charged.

McGee found himself backing into the bedroom; DiNozzo's arms were around him and he was carving small grooves into his neck with his teeth. They were both so enthralled the former tripped over backward and landed on his bed, the latter on top of him.

They looked at each other in slight shock. Smiling, DiNozzo pulled off his coat, tossed it to the floor, then leaned forward and kissed McGee on the lips. He then moved down to his stomach, causing giggles that soon turned to moans. Then, after a minute, McGee suddenly placed his hand on the back of DiNozzo's head.

"What is it, McGee?"

"Are you...okay with us doing this on Christmas eve?" They both sat up at the same time, DiNozzo slightly stunned.

"Are _you _trying to turn me on right now, McSexy?"

"No? I'm being serious." Seeing the confusion in his eyes, DiNozzo smiled.

"Trust me, Tim, there's only one thing I have to say regarding this situation." And suddenly his hands were sliding down, fingers touching the skin under McGee's pants.

"Yeah?" There was a slight crack in McGee's voice.

"I want you." What followed was the best sex both of them had ever had, complete with lots of groaning. And aside from DiNozzo's coat, no clothes were lost in the process.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment!


End file.
